Needful Things
by Nesrine
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett are well known as the sexual couple in the Cullen clan, but when Rose's sense of adventure in the bedroom leads her to the Third floor of the house, how will Emmett respond? Emmett/Rose, Edward/Bella, Edward/Rose...Welcome to my lemon.


**A/N: I DO NOT CONDONE CHEATING OF ANY NATURE, NOR DO I BELIEVE IN "THE GRASS IS GREENER..." THIS STORY IS PURELY FOR ARTISTIC PURPOSES. IF YOU HAVE GAINED ANYTHING FROM THIS STORY, PLEASE NOTE THAT IT IS A MESSAGE SHOWING CHEATING IS WRONG, AND I AM NOT CONDONING IMMORALITY OF ANY SORT. Thank you.**

**A/N: Huge edits on this story! I've taken the beginning concept from my one shot: "Car Wash" (which has been removed). Be sure you read through the whole thing, because I've added and changed different parts.  
**

**Chapter One: Car Wash**

Water sloshed over the edge of the bucket as I lugged it out to the back yard. It splashed over my toes, soaking into the rubber of my sandals, making them squish as I walked. I concentrated on not spilling any more than necessary until I made it to the cars.

I set the red plastic bucket next to a smaller blue one and used my foot to scoot them near the front end of Emmett's Jeep. Mud caked the tires and side-panels, all the way up to the windows, where big streaks of brown had been slashed and splattered. One look at the monster made me weary.

Warm water bubbled up around my wrists as I dunked the first sponge into the red bucket. I slopped a good amount of suds onto the driver's side window – beginning in the cleanest area and working my way outward. I gave up after five minutes of scrubbing the now congealed mud into a soapy brown mess. Nothing was stopping me from finishing this task at Vampire speed, but I preferred to do things with a human-pace now and then. It lends comfort to move as I once did in my former life.

The garden hose was coiled tightly around the spout and I wrestled it free, unwinding knots, tugging the green snake through the yard. Water spurted in every direction as I pressed my thumb into the stream. I aimed at the thickest of the dirt and it flew off in large chunks, splatting on the grass. Thankful I wouldn't have to scrape it off on my own; I aimed for another problem area on the grill. This mud was much more stubborn, refusing to wash out of the vertical slots. Instead, it pooled at the bottom, and would need to be scooped out by hand.

"Crap," I muttered aloud. Once the left side of the Jeep was sufficiently hosed down, I tossed the hose away and let it water whatever lawn it landed in. I picked up the sponge again and set to scrubbing. Much better. The liquefied earth was coming off easier now. It was only a thin film of dirt….

I sighed at my slow but certain progress, and dipped the sponge into the suds. Bubbles ran down the length of my arm, tickling the skin. The clouds separated for a moment and sunlight danced in the facets of my skin, making it sparkle brilliantly. I pushed up my already rolled sleeves a bit further, taking in the warmth. My eyes closed and I turned my face toward the sun, letting the rays heat me from the outside in.

"Hey, precious!" I heard a familiar voice. A smile grew on my lips and I peeked one eye open to see my darling husband, trotting out of the open garage to where I was standing.

"Watch out for the water!" I called. But it was too late.

"Aw, man…" he grumbled, picking up one foot and examining his wet shoe. He smiled anyway and used his other foot to kick it off. He walked bare-foot to me then, and I turned my full attention to his eyes. They were bright with playfulness and something inside me warned that I should be careful.

"Are you here to help?" I asked.

He grinned, "I'm here to watch." I chuckled and tossed my sponge at him, leaving a nice, round, dark spot on his gray t-shirt – which is when I first noticed what he was wearing. The fabric clung to his chest, impossibly tight, making each bulge stand out even more. His blue jeans were slung low on his hips and a hint of ivory skin peaked out between them and the hem of the shirt. I tore my eyes away before they centered any lower, and heard him laugh louder.

"Why don't you grab a sponge and take the other side?" I prodded. He groaned and reached for the plastic bag on the ground, which held a few extra supplies.

"I can't see you on the other side," he complained.

"You can look through the windows, once they're clean," I teased. He walked up to me and wrapped a thick arm around my waist, holding me tight to his body. The other hand rubbed a dry sponge along my bare leg. He circled it beneath my butt, grazing the crease that just peeked out of my shorts.

"Okay," he sighed in my ear. His sweet breath flowed around me and made my head dizzy. I turned in his embrace and kissed his nose, not allowing him to dumbfound me further. He plucked the knot that was tied at the bottom of my over-shirt, loosing it immediately, and it unraveled, revealing the white bikini top I wore beneath. "Pretty," he grinned, and stalked off to the other side of the Jeep.

I quickly tied it back and shook my head with a smile. He sure was subtle.

The sun retreated behind another thick layer of clouds, as I worked on the next window. It was much less difficult, and I had it clean in no time. My sponge was turning from light blue to a lovely shade of gross. I rung it out over the grass and dunked it into the hot water again. I stood on my tip-toes to reach the railing along the roof. I opened the door and let the little silver step ladder fall out, clicking into place, then slammed it shut again, sending flecks of dirt and bubbles onto my legs.

I stepped up and leaned against the window. A very audible growl came from the other side of the car as I swirled my sponge along the rails. I grabbed one and leaned down, looking through my window at the other side. Emmett was standing back watching me through the glass.

"Are you looking at my boobs?" I scolded, though I loved the idea of him ogling my wet shirt. His booming laugh filled my ears and he called out.

"Maybe…But I think I should get in the cab for a better view."

I heard the door open and the Jeep rocked with his sudden weight. He scooted to the driver's seat and looked up at me with a huge smile. His forehead wrinkled as he lifted his eyebrows in anticipation. I laughed once and sighed dramatically, then squeezed my sponge over the window and pressed myself firmly against it.

"Take off your shirt!" he yelled, but I heard him just as well.

"You!"

"You first!"

"I don't want to!" I whined. He didn't answer and I felt the truck rocking again. I was about to look down when I felt the glass sliding on my stomach.

"Hey," he said through the open window, and reached up to untie my shirt. It fell open and his big hands wrapped around my waist, holding me steady while I removed it the rest of the way. My skin was damp and glistened in the soft light of the afternoon. He rubbed his thumbs on my tummy and I looked down to see him place a kiss right in the middle.

"Your turn," I said, placing my hands over his. He smiled and gave me a wink. I craned my view to see that, sure enough, his shirt was sitting on the seat next to him. "You're fast."

Grimacing, he said, "That's not something you should tell a guy." I chuckled and pulled away from his grasp, stepping down onto the ground. Emmett leaned out of the window and rested his chin on his folded arms. He was slightly higher than eye-level and I reached up to trace the deep dimples of his cheeks. He smiled wider and blew me a kiss.

"Did you finish?" I asked, becoming dazzled by his sweet gaze.

"Yep."

"Why did you finish so fast?" I was shocked that I had only made it past two windows and half a panel, and he was completely done with the entire right side of the Jeep. I would have to have a look. Surely there was mud or something that he missed. I skipped around to the other side, my attention now focused on proving him wrong.

"It's spotless," I gasped. Every inch was shining and looked clean enough to eat off of – if we ate normal food, that is. Emmett slid over and swung his legs out of the open passenger door, then stepped out onto the ground. He was tall enough not to need the step ladder.

"I told you I was finished. But really…that's not something you should say to a guy."

I put my hands on my hips – my mouth still agape – and he chuckled. He lifted a finger to my chin and I snapped my jaw shut. I looked up at him and an involuntary smile took over my expression.

"Thanks for helping, Em." I took his hand and held it in both of mine. He pulled me to him and I wrapped my arms around his wide frame, mashing my face into his built chest. I rubbed my cheek on his smooth skin and took in his scent. He smelled like cedar and cinnamon.

"No problem," he rumbled. His deep voice was dark and husky, and I felt his breath flow through my hair. He smoothed his hand over it and I tilted my head back to look at him. He stared down at my lips, never making eye contact. His pale pink tongue darted out to moisten his lips and I inhaled slowly. He squeezed me tighter and let go all too soon. I heard the clear lilting voice of my brothers coming out of the garage.

"Afternoon," Jasper waved, and Emmett stepped to my side, keeping one large hand cupped on my butt-cheek.

"Hey, brother. Welcome home!" he smiled and they pounded fists. "How was 'Vegas?"

Jasper rolled his eyes and laughed. "It was expensive."

Edward patted him on the shoulder and gave him a light shake. "Your wife is going to bleed us dry." We all laughed at that – Emmett the loudest.

"Don't I know it," Jasper chuckled. "But we had a great time. Got to see a few of the new shows. They were great, just like she said. And the hotel…wow."

I love Las Vegas. Emmett and I spent our third honeymoon there. It was very romantic having the Caesar's Palace Suite. The walls were golden, matching our eyes, and bringing out the color. I remember the balcony best of all. It stretched out along the side of the building, looking over the City of Lights. We made love on the balcony more times than in bed. Granted, neither of us is very quiet – but something about sharing our love through our voices made me giddy.

I tried to hide my grin when Edward and Jasper looked at me simultaneously.

"What?" I said, but my voice decided that was the time to crack, unbecomingly.

Emmett looked down at me and back at his brothers. "What?" he copied.

"Nothing," Edward sighed, and I thought I saw a trace of a smirk on the corner of his crooked smile. Emmett chuckled and squeezed my butt softly. A rush of desire went through me that I couldn't stop and Jasper squeezed his eyes shut and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Emmett, please. You're making her…I—I really don't want to be attracted to my big brother right now," he grimaced. If I could blush I would have, but I chose to apologize. It can't be easy for Jasper to walk into a room at any given time and feel all of the emotions that come from our family – lust being right at the top, next to love. But don't love and lust go hand in hand?

I tried to keep myself under check and focused on Edward, who was currently trying to block the vivid images of my honeymoon out of his mind. I was certain that's where Emmett's thoughts had gone as well. Any time someone mentioned Vegas, he would inevitably revert to Newlywed mode and whisk me away to the nearest secluded area.

"The Jeep looks nice," Edward finally broke through. I had nearly forgotten why we were out here in the first place.

"Thanks," Emmett beamed. He was very proud of his vehicle. "You should see the other side." I groaned and let out a long sigh, recalling the fact that I still had a lot to finish. Vampire speed was looking mighty inviting. He laughed and slipped his hand into my pocket when our brothers rounded the corner.

They both erupted in laughter when they saw the mud that was probably beginning to dry on my side of the project. I punched Emmett on the arm and our stony skin cracked against each other. I doubted he could feel me at all, even though I rivaled his strength. He simply grinned and kissed me on the nose.

"It's uhm…lovely," Edward held back a chuckle – without much success. I rolled my eyes and his lips twitched. Jasper barked out a laugh though his glare as my other brother gave away the hilarity he exuded.

"So it is…" Jasper mumbled through a chuckle. I looked over at him. He was staring at me – rather – at my bikini top. I smiled coyly and Emmett growled.

"Looking at something?" he menaced, taking a slight step forward. He towered over Jasper and I felt a wave of calmness wash over me.

"It was just a compliment," Jasper smiled.

Edward joined in. "You do look lovely, Emmett." His smirk was wicked.

I smiled wider and wrapped my arms around Emmett's waist. He squeezed me up against him. I didn't miss the way his muscles flexed more than necessary. Edward scoffed. I pouted my lips at him and he gave me a slow wink, well rehearsed, and very welcomed. I loved getting his attention, although I didn't let Emmett know quite how much.

"How is Bella?" I asked, breaking the tension in the air. Jasper smiled in relief and I passed the wink along. Edward's eyes lit up, but there was sadness to his tone.

"She's wonderful. I'm sure Alice is enjoying their shopping day together. As much as I hate to let her steal away my angel – and as much as Bella doesn't like shopping – I'm glad they're spending so much time together." His wistful grin glinted, even in the light of the clouds. I was a little jealous that Alice insisted to go with Bella instead of me – thus my boredom killing with the Jeep.

"I want to go shopping!" I squealed and knocked my foot on the ground. Emmett put a hand to my face and I looked up. "Can we go shopping, Em'?"

"Of course we can, darling. When do you want to go?"

"After we finish the Jeep?"

"Sure," he smiled. I was giddy with excitement. Most things in life bore me; video games, movies, even music gets on my last nerve some days. But shopping…I could never have too many shoes. I hooked my hands over Emmett's large shoulder and hauled myself up to kiss his cheek. He helped me by leaning down – even so, I caught the edge of his jaw. He straightened up, arching his back with pride.

Edward cleared his throat when Emmett's hand lifted slowly from my back pocket, trailing his fingertips as he went. It made my skin crawl in a pleasant wave of chills. He rested it on my bare back and stuck his ring and pinky fingers inside my shorts, feeling along the top of my butt.

I swallowed and shifted my weight, causing his hand to slip out again. I looked up at Emmett – who was staring down at me - his face was gentle, relaxed. His eyes smoldered. I vaguely registered Jasper's voice telling Edward that he wanted to hear hiss new composition on the piano – to which he readily agreed.

"Bye bro's," Emmett said, at a volume no human ear could hear. There was no reply, but I heard a tandem sigh come from the other two. They took the shortest path past the front of the Jeep and headed back to the house. Emmett kept his eyes hard on my face, exploring it. The deep gold seemed to darken a minuscule amount, and I closed the gap between us, mashing my chest against his.

"I don't think they're too happy with us right now," I grinned. Emmett's smile matched my own as he came down to kiss me fully on the mouth. My knees were already weak, and when his hands came around to cup my butt and pull me tight against his pelvis, they nearly buckled. My arms linked behind his neck and he hoisted me so I could wrap my legs around his waist.

I was hitched as high as could be managed and a low rumble started in the base of Emmett's throat. I felt the soft leather of the front seat molding to my back. It was warm and smooth. Emmett's weight pushed me down flat as he caressed my stomach with a hundred kisses. My breathing was uneven, though I struggled to keep the controlled façade that wavered at his touch.

"Mmm, missed you," he mumbled, moving his lips over my skin. "No more three day weekends."

I sighed, trying to find my words. "Agreed."

Emmett had been in the Northern reaches of California for nearly four days – hunting with Edward, and Carlisle – while we girls were stuck at home. Granted, it allowed me time to clean up the disaster that had become of our bedroom, but I didn't like being without my love for any length of time. I was sure Edward would come apart at the seams, when he found out that Bella was staying as Esme's guest for the weekend. Even I was surprised by such an action. I suppose she saw it as a good time to connect with her son's love interest...

The entire family was sworn to secrecy about the ordeal. Alice had seen a postponing of her vacation in Vegas with Jasper, muddled with other plans to go shopping, so we were forced to block our thoughts to keep Edward form ruining the plans. But my lug of a husband has a harder time concentrating than the others, and let it slip when he told Bella to have fun snooping around Edward's bedroom while he was gone.

Edward was appalled by the idea of leaving Bella for the weekend, however priorities took their place and the hunt went forward.

I imagined Bella sitting in his room, then catching the bright corner of a magazine poking out from the couch. Lord knows what that boy has stashed away under the cushions. One hundred plus years without sex cannot be healthy for Human or Vampire.

Our sexual endeavors are never private in the Cullen household, though we do what we can to make it less obtrusive. I can't imagine how uncomfortable it is for Edward to be trapped in a house full of married people, while he must refrain from copping a feel on his girlfriend. Poor Boy….

"What are you thinking, babe?" Emmett's deep voice cut through my thoughts. My attention was drawn back to the dull ache between my legs, and the fact that my husband was nestled there – each of my knees hooked over his broad shoulders – while his smooth chin rested on my abdomen.

"Nothing, darling," I smiled, remembering that he was watching me as my thoughts began to drift away again. The corners of my mouth were held high but a furrow rested between my brows.

"I don't believe you."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Emmett smiled and slipped my legs to the side so he could make his way closer. He kissed my forehead and kept his lips there until I relaxed. "Now what's the matter," he asked, then pressing his forehead to mine. I looked away from his expectant eyes.

"You can tell me, Rosebud." His fingertips traced the line of my arm, down to the bend of my elbow where his thumb rubbed gentle circles.

"I'm worried, Em," I confessed.

"About what?"

I didn't want to tell him. "…Edward and Bella."

Emmett's sigh was long and low – a growl by the end – as he pushed himself up and moved me to the passenger's seat before sitting on the driver's side.

"Haven't we been through this conversation enough times?" He was irritated. I could tell. "Bella's ready for this. She loves Edward. He loves her. They need this, Rosalie. I thought you understood that."

I was surprised by his tone. It was hurtful and I suppressed the lump that quickly swelled in my throat. "I didn't mean that."

"Then what is your problem?" he hissed. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. His hands were clutched on his knees – knuckles whiter than bone – and his mouth was hard.

"Emmett calm down, geez."

He cut a glare at me and uneasiness pooled in my stomach.

Lord that man is sexy when he's angry.

"I just….I was talking to Alice," I began, testing his reaction.

Still as stone.

"And she said Bella has been having a really difficult time with Edward's…control."

I thought I caught a hint of a grin on Emmett's lips.

"They've been trying to get…closer," I managed.

His eyes were now fully on me. I would have blushed. Emmett's eyes went wider as it sank in.

"Are they having se—uh—are they," he stuttered.

"NO! Emmett McCarty!" I snapped, trying to hold my cool but letting a giggle work its way through at the end. "They're just…I don't know—"

"Using their fingers? What?!" he pressured, all tact having flown out the window in a split second. My jaw fell open and I tried to ignore the irritating sensation in my pants. I turned to face Emmett, and startled when his face was already right next to mine.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. I shouldn't be embarrassed by talk of sex. But it was Edward... and Bella. That's just weird.

"…Yes. And other things," I mumbled. Emmett arched one dark eyebrow, a small wrinkle forming above the line. I kept my focus on his deep golden eyes, and a sly smile covered his teeth.

"What kinds of things?" he asked. I didn't want to tell him so I repeated myself.

"Other things."

"Hmm…" he growled. He took in a deep breath and leaned away from me again – sitting properly in his seat.

"You know, Emmett. Like the other things we use," I added, hoping to clue him in.

"So it's not just fingers, huh?"

His blunt statement made me squirm. I watched his forehead crease again as he thought about what I said.

"Those things that we keep locked in closet…"

He looked at me again. "The things that you use when I'm not home?"

I averted my eyes, and they inadvertently landed on his crotch.

"Yes…those things."

Emmett threw his head back and laughed, shaking the Jeep with the force. "Edward is using toys with his girlfriend?!" he chuckled. "Oh my god, that's awesome."

"Em', you better not say one thing to him." I instantly regretted the beans I had spilled, knowing my husband wasn't the best at keeping secrets from our gifted brother.

"Don't worry, love. I won't even grin." Though his current grin made my stomach turn, in more ways than one.

"So…" he mumbled in a lower register. "We haven't used our toys in a while."

"Uh-huh," I breathed. I couldn't help but travel back to the first night I had introduced my battery operated boyfriend to Emmett. He wasn't thrilled at first, but when it whirred to life, I brushed it over his jeans and he nearly went through the ceiling. Needless to say, it was a favorite part of the game after then.

"Emmett, I'm not sure now is the time to be discussing this."

He laughed through his nose and my gaze fell to his lips. Full, soft, begging to be tugged on.

"And why not?" he said, leaning closer, teasing the distance between us by placing a large hand on my naked thigh. I composed my face and smiled sweetly.

"What if they come back out?"

"What if they do?" he countered. I was taken aback; though a sudden burning desire to be caught having sex electrified the air. Emmett sensed it too by the way his hand skipped over my shorts and went straight to the snaps. He popped all four of them open – before I had a chance to say otherwise – revealing the matching white bikini bottom I'd tucked into the hem.

His jaw flexed and I heard his teeth snap together. I backed away from him, trying to keep my hormones in check, redoing the buttons. Emmett watched as I scooted further away, tempting him with an involuntary seductive glare. How can I help it if he's so attracted to me?

"Rose…" he huffed, following me across the seat. I adjusted the straps on my top and smoothed my hair, ignoring the longing in his voice. I didn't miss when he mirrored me by adjusting his crotch, where an obvious bulge was making itself known. I looked at him. Expectant. Innocent.

"I really need to finish the other side of the Je—" I was cut off by the noisy slam of Emmett's door, followed by the click of automatic locks – effectively trapping us within.

"Emmett, what are you—"

"I seriously wanna fuck you so hard right now," he whispered – gripping the steering wheel in his iron grasp – with a harshness that sent my silent heart into a flurry. No words filled my thoughts; only images. Images of being laid across the seat again, straddling this gorgeous mans waist.

"Lay down," he commanded, making me jump with the volume of his voice. I obeyed him, and his hands gripped the top of my shorts, tearing them into shreds in less than a second. I gasped when he moved down to kiss my lower abdomen. The smooth skin of his cheeks brushed my thigh and he growled as he leaned up, pulling on the string of my bikini-bottom with his teeth. It unraveled and fell limp at my side.

"Wait!" I cried, and pushed on his chest with one foot.

"Mmmm….." a low groan erupted from his throat. His eyes were trained on the place between my legs. I glanced at it as well, noting how the fabric of my bikini was barely covering what he wanted so urgently. His fingers gripped my ankle and moved it aside, spreading my legs far apart. He swung my right leg over the steering column and pushed the left over his shoulder.

I was open. Vulnerable to him.

"Emmett," I begged weakly, not wanting him to stop at all.

"What, baby?" He turned his gold eyes to mine, the black of his lashes covering them slightly. The same pale pink tongue slid out to wet his lips, and my breathing hitched.

"I…don't know," I trailed off. One look at the lust that filled his face was enough to clear my brain of all coherence. He chuckled through another wicked grin, then reached up to hold my hips. He yanked on them sharp, and tugged my pelvis to his face.

His mouth shoved past the bikini, moving it aside to get to the goal.

"Holy shit, you're wet," he groaned. I flushed inwardly, letting a new wave of arousal invade my body.

"Why don't you do something about it?"

"Don't mind if I do?" he replied. I let my head rest on the bend of one arm, hooked behind my head while the other massaged my breast through the fabric of my top. Emmett's tongue teased the outside of my nether regions, licking all around, biting at my inner thighs. He latched on to one spot and sucked it between his teeth, letting them assault me until there was a raw mark left behind. It was sure to show below my shorts.

Well…if I had shorts.

"Em…"

He purred a response, sending tremors of chills over me.

"Talk to me," I pleaded. His head bobbed up slowly, leaving me with one long stroke of his tongue on my sensitive spot. I moaned as he trailed to the tip, swirling it and ending with a tender kiss. He kissed a path from my navel to the under side of my breast.

He hovered over me, gently allowing some of his weight to push down on my chest.

"You want me to talk dirty?" he whispered gruffly and bit down on my earlobe, using his tongue to slide the earring out in one motion. I did the best I could and nodded. He blew his breath into my ear and licked around the shell of it, making my legs pull up instinctively. The steering column creaked under the pressure.

"You like it that way don't you?"

"Yes," I breathed. I lifted my hips to his and his eyes rolled back as he pushed downward to meet me. For the first time, I felt his stiff length. Emmett's forceful thrusting was sweet torture – the fabric of his jeans rubbing over my wetness – but I wanted to feel his skin. Feel the facets grinding together in an overloading sensation.

"God, Rose, you make me so hard. I love how wet you are for me. I can smell how wet it is," he sighed, and a kissed beneath my jaw. I gasped at his words, wanting to hear more.

"I want to taste it. I want to lick every inch of your beautiful body."

My heart swelled at those words, while the rest of me lit up in excitement.

"...Run my hands over your legs and slide my fingers into your hot cunt, finger fucking you until you have to scream, then I'll stop and turn you over so I can fuck you from behind."

"Oh god, Emmett…"

"You like to be fucked don't you?" His saccharine breath washed over me and I breathed the scent in with a gasp.

"Yes, please."

"Do you want me?"

I opened my eyes enough to see his shining face staring down while he continued to push against me. "Yes."

"Right here?"

"Yes."

"Right now? In the Jeep?" he asked, a devious smirk on his lips. I wrapped my hands around the back of his thick neck, and trailed them down his back, sliding over the thick bands of muscles that flexed and jumped at my touch. I stopped just above his ass, teasing underneath the top of his jeans."

"Do you not want anyone to see?" I asked, pouting my lips, a false innocence in my tone.

His laugh was low and breathy, the huskiness of his arousal evident.

"Babe, we could be in the middle of Time's Square, broadcast on the jumbo-tron and I would still take you."

"Then take me. I'm yours to do with what you will."

He groaned again, and arched his back up slightly. I pushed my hands into his pants and pulled him against me as hard as I could – a stony crack of our bodies reverberating through the inside of the cabin. He grunted and drove us deeper into the leather seats. They protested noisily, but Emmett was unrelenting.

"One second," he stated, and moved to remove his jeans. He shoved them to his knees and my mouth gaped at him.

"Good lord, Emmett!"

He looked down at the massive erection that stood at full attention, a huge grin on his face. "I told you I wanted to fuck you."

"I can see that."

I bit my lip, nervous for the first time in all of our sexcapades. We certainly weren't shy about making love, and I had given my fair share of blowjobs, but what currently confronted me seemed a force to be reckoned with. A force meant to destroy me with pleasure. A force I would be hard-pressed to ignore.

And very willing to endure.

"Do you like what you see?" Emmett asked, tilting his hips downward and circling the head through my juices. He had yet to touch me fully there, and the friction caused me to buck, pushing the tip past my entrance.

Deep moans filled the quiet compartment and Emmett sighed an expletive. He slowly pumped the tip of his member, coating it with our combined wetness. It slid easily then, filling me to the hilt.

"Godammit, Rose." His voice was dark, making me shiver. I tried to reach for him, but he stopped me with one hand, using it to clasp my wrists together above my head. It felt thick and hard inside as he began to move. I wanted to adjust to the pressure that was gliding in and out of me. Undeniable satisfaction wreaked havoc instead.

"Emmett, fuck me," I begged.

"Yes, ma'am," he panted through another thrust, and pounded into me harder. We skidded across the seat, knocking into the door of the Jeep with his force. I planted my foot on the dash as his ruthless thrusting grew deeper and slower.

Our breaths matched, heaving and panting, unneeded yet sought after.

"Shit, yes. Uhhh…"

"Em-Emmett!"

"Uhn! Did you get… tighter?" he growled through gnashed teeth.

"No… I think you've… gotten—Ahh yes, right there—bigger."

"It's been a… long…weekend," he stammered, a groan cutting his sentence short as I squeezed my inner muscles around him. "Fuck! How are you doing that?"

"I've been working out,"

"How do you…Ah, I don't care. Whatever it is feels amazing."

Smugness flared and I squeezed again, harder this time, dragging out the constriction until Emmett's growl turned into a slight whimper.

"If you…keep that up…I won't last long." A labored chuckle welled up in his chest. It washed over me and I closed my eyes, focusing on the sensations while we rocked back and forth in a steady-building pace.

Edward's face suddenly flashed in my mind's eye. I gasped, and Emmett groaned, taking my reaction as something that he caused. I opened my eyes wide, trying to clear my thoughts, but as they rolled shut again, there was Edward's chiseled face. A stone carving. Marble and Granite.

I tried to think of something else, anything else. I drug my thoughts to Las Vegas – the balcony – and I was being bent over the railing by strong arms. Slender arms. Defined and sinuous.

Edward's arms.

They were wrapped around me, sliding down the length of mine until his spidery hands rested on the rail.

He thrust into me. The touch of his body sending a thrill up my spine, making my skin tingle.

NO! I scolded myself mentally. I should not be fantasizing about other men. Especially my…brother.

But he's only my brother according to public view. We're not related in any way what-so-ever.

It's wrong…

But it felt good. I opened my eyes to remind myself of who I was really doing this with. My husband. My lover. My everything. His eyes were shut too, and I wondered if he could be doing the same. Imagining Bella beneath him.

Her small frame wouldn't stand a chance. I scoffed at the thought.

Jealously pricked at me though, and I closed my eyes again with a groan of irritation. Emmett echoed me, and I met his thrust with my own. I was determined now to have my release, whether with him or the object of my fantasy.

...


End file.
